The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 0 The Back Story
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: You Know The Drill By Now BUT This Was The WMM's First Ever Trip To Port Mystic Read & Find Out How The WMM & His Gang Got Their Super Powered Alter Egos!
1. 1: Title 0

The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 0 The Back Story Of The Super Powered Alter Egos

As Usual I Don't Any Characters From Magical Doremi Nor Any Characters I Took From Code Lyoko.

By The WMM Himself Aaron Jacob Wolf


	2. 2: Chapter 0 The First Trip

Chapter 0 The First Trip To The Land Of Animation For The WMM & Gang

In Inkster MI. The WMM Had Made A Device Called The Sender! The WMM Had Tested It Before & Went To DK Islands (You Would Have To Read The Kong Revolution How The Kongs Won The War Against Kaptain K. Rool To Get The Idea Of That). So The WMM Decided To Bring Toothzilla, Master X, & The Zombie King To The Land Of Animation For The First Time So The WMM Pressed The Button & Headed To Port Mystic!

The End Of Chapter 0!


	3. 3: Chapter 1 The First Arrival

Chapter 1 The First Arrival To Port Mystic

So The WMM & His Gang Had Made It To Port Mystic BUT For Safety Reasons They Changed Their Names To Q Man, X Man, Toothbrush Man, & Zombie Man, (That's What The People In Port Mystic Will Call Us BUT Not Patina). We Arrived At The Rusty Broom 2 Days Before Dorie Was To Show Up. So The WMM & His Gang Each Got A Dream Spinner So They Would Keep Patina's Secret Safe! So The WMM & His Gang Headed To The Lunaverse For The First Test.

The End Of Chapter 1!


	4. 4: Chapter 2 The Fairy Test

Chapter 2 The Fairy Test

So The WMM & Gang Had Made It To Rona & Drona To Start The Fairy Test. (To Let You Readers Know The WMM & Gang Has A Bottomless Spell Drop Sack Which Will Change Into A Bottomless 1-Up Sack At The End Of The Story). So The WMM & Gang Had To Spawn Food Which They Did Perfectly & Passed The Fairy Test. The WMM Got A Fairy Named Mr. WS, Master X Got A Fairy Named Will, Toothzilla Got A Fairy Named Acid, & The Zombie King Got A Fairy Named Przo. (To Warn You Now I Don't Know Every Test That Dorie, Reanne, & Mirabelle Went Through So I Will Adlib Tests 3, & 7).

The End Of Chapter 2!


	5. 5: Chapter 3 The Team Test

Chapter 3 The Team Test

2 Days After The WMM & Gang Passed The Fairy Test Dorie Reveled Patina's Secret Patina Was The Green Blob. Next Was The Team Test Which Rona & Drona Asked The WMM & Gang About Their Biggest Fears. BUT The WMM & Gang Didn't Fall For It & All Written The Same Thing, ROOT BEER. So Rona & Drona Sent Frosty Mug To Give Root Beer To The WMM & Gang. The WMM & Gang Drank The Root Beer & Found Rosemary & Planted The Flag In Record Time So The WMM & Gang Passed The Team Test & The WMM Said This "I Can't Believe That You Two Fell For The Old Root Beer For A Fear Trick". So The WMM & Gang Headed Off.

The End Of Chapter 3!


	6. 6: Chapter 4 The Flora Test

Chapter 4 The Flora Test

The WMM & Gang Found Rona & Drona & Were Ready For The Flora Test. (To Let You Readers Know The Flora Test Is The First Of Two Tests I Will Adlib). Rona & Drona Told The WMM & Gang To A Full Field Of Flowers. So The WMM & Gang Did Just That & Passed The Flora Test. So The WMM Went Back To The DOREMI MAGIC SHOP? The WMM Asked The Green Blob What Happened To The Rusty Broom. & Patina Said That Dorie, Reanne, & Mirabelle Had Changed The Place. So The WMM Went Back To The Lunaverse.

The End Of Chapter 4!


	7. 7: Chapter 5 TheWandawhirlTest

Chapter 5 The Wandawhirl Test

The WMM & Gang Went To Queen Lumina's Castle & Chopped Logs Day In & Day Out & They Each Got Only ONE SPELLDROP EACH? BUT Rona & Drona Said That It Was Enough To Pass The Test. So The WMM & Gang Each Got Their Favorite Interment & They Got Fused With Their Wandalers & Became Wandawhirls. The WMM Also Got A Wish From Queen Lumina & The WMM Wished For This "I Wish That When Me & My Gang Become Witches That We Get Super Powered Alter Egos, & That Our Fairies Become What Their Names Meant Them For, & One Last Thing I Want A Putter & I Will Name It The Putter Reaper. Also The WMM & Gang Got The Insertaspheres.

The End Of Chapter 5!


	8. 8: Chapter 6 The Whatyawant Test

Chapter 6 The Whatyawant Test

So The WMM & Gang Had To Make Something Rona & Drona Wanted So The WMM & Gang Made Pies For Both Of Them, As Well As Back Scratchers For Both Of Them, & Lastly Made The Best Root Beer In Town For Both Them. The WMM & Gang Passed With Flying Colors. So The WMM & Gang Was That Much Closer To Passing All The Tests.

The End Of Chapter 6!


	9. 9: Chapter 7 The Obstacle Test

Chapter 7 The Obstacle Test

So The WMM & Gang Went Against The FASTEST Duo Ever Known In The Lunaverse. But The WMM Used The Force To Keep The Two Frozen In Place. So The WMM Used Quickman's Quickness To Speed Along To The Wall. The WMM & Gang Made It Over The Wall. Next The WMM & Gang Along With Fairies Passed The Three Legged Race. Lastly The WMM & Gang Made It Into Dreamworld & Got Three Butterflies. Lastly The WMM & Gang Made It To The End Of The Race Beating The Duo By A Long Shot. The WMM & Gang Had To Pass Two More Tests To Get The Big Prize.

The End Of Chapter 7!


	10. 10: Chapter 8 The Three Door Test

Chapter 8 The Three Door Test

The WMM & Gang Had Made It So Far To Come To The Three Door Test. (To Let You Know This Is The Other Test I Have To Adlib). So The WMM & Gang Had To Pick From One Of Three Doors To Pass The Test. BUT If They Got It Wrong They Would Fail. So The WMM Picked Door #1 & He Got It Right & They All Passed The Three Door Test.

The End Of Chapter 8!


	11. 11: Chapter 9 The Final Test

Chapter 9 The Final Test

So The WMM & Gang Had To Leave The Lunaverse To Pass The Final Test. So They Found Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie. So The WMM Preformed Perfect Harmony & Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Ellie Thanked Us & Didn't Find Out About Us YET! So The WMM & Gang Passed The Final Test & Went Back To The Lunaverse To Get Their Prize!

The End Of Chapter 9!


	12. 12: Chapter 10 The SPAE'S Are Reveled

Chapter 10 The Super Powered Alter Egos Are Reveled

So The WMM & Gang Made It Back To Queen Lumina, & She Gave Us Prizes A Lot Of Prizes. First Lumina Gave Me The Putter Reaper, Then She Turned The Fairies Into What They Were Meant To Be, Starting With Mr. WS, He Turned Into A Wooden Snake & His Name Was Mr. Woodsnake. Next Was Will Which He Turned Into A Boy With A Sword Which He Was Called Handsome Boy William. Next Was Acid Which He Turned Into A Tube Of Toothpaste & Was Named Acid Toothpaste. Last Was Przo Which He Turned Into A Zombie Boy Known As Prince Zombie. Finally The WMM Spun The Putter Reaper Around & Got Shocked & Was Turned Into Aaron The Grim Reaper.

The End Of Chapter 10!


	13. 13: Chapter 11 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 11 Saying Goodbye

So The WMM Said This "TTFN To Everyone, Me & My Gang Will Return One Day". So The WMM Left To Inkster MI By Using The Sender One Last Time. So The WMM's Journey Ended There BUT The WMM & His Gang Would Have Much Greater Adventures In Port Mystic The WMM Could Feel It.

THE END!


End file.
